ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite
Plot Mig returns to Ben's world once he gets an alert call from Gwen Tennyson to help him out and this time Ben's dimension is now complete chaos and ruled by none other then the all mighty Vilgax. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are both at Mig's home in Mig's room. Clepron is just studying his Plumbers' homework to get an exam done later and Mig is just cycling through his gamatrix, looking around. Just then a glow of light appears on Mig's wall and he dials up ICEitope. "Stay back!" he shouted. "Young Miguel, I am Gwen Tennyson, cousin for Ben Tennyson," she said. "Oh. Well sorry about the reaction," said Mig. "It's ok. Listen, you need to come here right away. Ben needs your help. All of us need your....." the hologram fuzzed off and Ben was stunned. Just then a portal opened up and Mig walked up to it. "You coming?" he asked. "No," said Clepron, studying hard. Mig shrugged his shoulders and went through the portal. He came out a little away from Ben's tower and the sky was oraneg/red colored and the buildings were all scarred up and messy, most of all was Ben's tower. "Whoa what happened here?" Mig asked. Just then an object came flying at Mig. Mig turned into Shocksquatch and was ready to attack but the object grabbed him and flew back towards the direction it came from. "Waaahhh!!!" screamed Shocksquatch. The object landed in Ben's tower and the object (Jetray) turned into Ben along with Mig. "Ben Tennyson, glad to meet you...again," said Mig, shaking Ben's hand. "So what the heck happened here?" asked Mig. "Vilgax, Vilgax happened. Since the last we met, Vilgax had taken control of my city. I went into safety lock down along with Gwen and Kevin. I couldn't risk dying, Mig," said Ben. "Your a coward! You let your city be taken over by some loser!" shotued Mig. Ben sighed and agreed. "That is why I need your help," said Ben. Just then the wall of the building blasted open and Vilgax was standing there. "Hello Ben," he said. Ben turned into NRG and blasted Vilgax but missed Vilgax then blasted NRG down and jumped onto him. "You won't get away with this," said NRG. Mig turned into Terraspin on accident and looked at himself. "Aw man!" he shouted. He blasted wind at Vilgax and made him fall backwards. Vilgax yelled and then froze Terraspin and ran at him but NRG turned into Heatblast and punched Vilgax. He then turned into Lodestar and threw metallic objects at Vilgax but he kept dodging them and walking closer towards Lodestar. "I let you win before, but not anymore," Lodestar said. Terraspin began to break out of the ice and then completey broke out of it and whacked Vilgax in the face and then turned into Eatle. Vilgax grabbed him by the horn and spun him around. "Ahhhhh!!!" he screamed. Lodestar then tackled Vilgax and turbed into Cannonbolt to roll him into the wall. "Argh!" he shouted. Eatle fell on the ground and turned back. Mig glanced up and saw Vilgax beating up Cannonbolt badly. "You little fool!" shouted Vilgax. He kicked Cannonbolt out of the building and Ben fell down. "Noooo!!" shouted Mig. Vilgax began laughing and Mig punched him and kicked him. He then turned into Puncherbot and punched him once but then also got thrown out of the building. "This city is mine!!" shouted Vilgax. Puncherbot turned into Spiker and stuck to the wall and saw Ben as Goop on the ground. Goop then turned into Chromastone and he flew up to Spiker. "We have to stop him somehow," said Spiker. "Don't worry. I got a plan," siad Chromastone. Him and Spiker came to the top of the building and faced Vilgax. Chromastone turned into Spidermonkey and him and Spiker both nodded to each other and charged at Vilgax. Spiker nailed him to the wall and Spidermonkey began punching him and then webbed him tight. "That outta do it for now," said Spidermonkey. Just then Vilgax laughed and his laser eyes broke free from the spikes and webs. "You twits, there's no way you can beat me now," he said. He glowed red and got large and more tougher. He then charged at Spiker and Spidermonkey and pushed them aside. Spidermonkey turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey and began beating up Vilgax. "Take this, and this!" he shouted. Spiker turned into Wildvine and wrapped his arms around Vilgax's legs and he tripped and fell down. Wildvine then threw his plant pod bombs at Vilgax which hurt him and he and Ultimate Spidermonkey high-fived each other. Vilgax began coughing and he blasted the ceiling and it tipped over while also breaking apart. The entire tower was leaning over the city about to fall over and hurt a bunch of innocent civilans. "VILGAX!!!!" screamed Ultimate Spidermonkey. He turned into Eatle and told Mig to get out of the building. "I can't just leave you behind!" shouted Wildvine. "GO! NOW!" shouted Eatle. Wildvine nodded and jumped out of the leaning building. Eatle began eating metal and beating up Vilgax badly. He was actually scared this time and kept falling back. "You little monster!!" screamed Eatle. He blasted Vilgax and then beat him up again. Wildvine landed and then turned into Mig who stared at the building coming closer and closer to the ground while people were screaming and running away. Mig dialed up Gravattack and turned into him. He used his gravity powers to keep the building up in the air while Eatle was beating down Vilgax. He then kicked Vilgax out of the building and horn-dived down at him. "I'm not finished with you yet!" he shouted. He nailed Vilgax in the chest and Vilgax landed with a boom on the ground and was completey defeated. Eatle then also fell down defeated. "Ben!!" shouted Gravattack. Eatle got up and saw him holding up the building. He pushed Gravattack aside and Gravattack was on the ground staring at Ben as Eatle. "Leave now!" he shouted. Mig turned back and ran away and saw the building fall down. Eatle stood there and stared at Mig as he running away. "Be brave kid," said Eatle. The building then toppled onto Eatle and crushed his entire body and the whole building collapsed. "Nooo!!!!!!" screamed Mig. He kept running and then thought about how Ben saved his entire city and possibly the world by defeating Vilgax and proving he was a hero by dying. Another portal opened up by Gwen and he went through it and ended up in his room with Clepron there, sad. "How was it?" asked Clepron. "Well Ben sacrificed himself to save his city and defeated Vilgax," said Mig. Clepron was shocked. "I guess he wasn't a coward after all......but a great hero," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron (brief) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (brief) Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used By Mig *Iceitope (hologram only) *Shocksquatch *Terraspin (accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Eatle (brief) *Puncherbot (brief) *Spiker *Wildvine *Gravattack By Ben *Jetray (brief) *NRG *Heatblast (brief) *Lodestar *Cannonbolt *Goop *Chromastone (brief) *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Eatle Trivia *This episode is based off of the Ben 10: Alien Force episode: "Time Heals" *Gwen Tennyson makes her debut in this episode. *Vilgax officially got "killed" in this episode. **It is confirmed that this Ben was always an alternate version, and he was also "killed" as well. *Mig turns into Terraspin for the first time but accidentally. *This marks the 2nd time Spiker was used to climb the exact same building in the exact same dimension of Ben's in both specials. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers